videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD |genre = Action-Adventure |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Matt & T.K. in Skull Island is an action-adventure video game based on the characters from Digimon Adventure 1, developed by Azumanga Interactive and released by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution and Bandai CD. The game is a hack of the Super Nintendo game Goof Troop. The Bandai CD version features animated cutscenes done by the same people who did the Digimon Adventure anime series. Gameplay Playing as Matt or T.K., the player(s) works through five areas on Skull Island: on the beach, in a village under siege, a haunted castle, an underground cavern, and finally the pirate's ship where Tai and Kari are held captive. Matt moves slower than T.K. but can deal more damage to enemies. The goal of each level is to solve various puzzles in order to reach the end of the stage and defeat the boss. Although Matt and T.K. cannot fight directly, they can use various methods to defeat enemies such as throwing objects such as barrels or bombs at them, kicking blocks into them, knocking them off the stage or luring them into the path of enemy attacks. Throughout the game, players can find various collectible items that can aid them. Collecting pieces of fruit can protect T.K. or Matt from a single hit, with extra lives earned if the player can collect a certain amount of fruit without getting hit. Collecting red diamonds earns an extra life while blue diamonds earn a continue. In multiplayer, if one player loses all of their lives, they can respawn with two more lives if the player can move to another screen. However, if both players lose all their lives on the same screen, the game is over, although if they have any continues, they can continue from the same screen. Otherwise, they will have to resume from the beginning of the stage using a password. In order to progress through the game, players must collect various items to use. Each player can only hold one item at a time (two in single player). The grappling hook is used to cross large gaps between hooks, though can also be used to knock back enemies and collect items from long distances. The bell is used to lure the attention of enemies in order to set off puzzles or set them up for an ambush by the other player. Other items include candles to light up dark areas, shovels to dig up soft dirt for items, boards to cover gaps in bridges and keys to unlock certain gates and doors. Certain doors will only be opened under certain conditions, such as sliding blocks into places or defeating all the enemies on screen. Plot On a great day for fishing in Skull Island, Matt and his young brother T.K. go out to the sea. While swimming, they see a huge pirate ship heading towards Skull Island with Tai and Kari kidnapped. Matt tries to catch up with the ship, but doesn't succeed until the ship lands on the pirate's island. Upon landing on the island and defeating a group of pirates, Matt and T.K. learn that the pirates have mistaken Tai for their captain, Captainmon, who had been swallowed by a whalemon a long time ago. As Matt and T.K. explore of the island and fighting more pirates, Tai and Kari keep up the misconception, as Tai enjoys being a pirate. Eventually, Matt and T.K. reach the pirate's ship, and Captainmon shows up out of nowhere, having returned after the whale spat him out. Concerned with the safety of their friends, Matt and T.K. infiltrate the pirate ship, climaxing with another run-in with Captainmon. After defeating him, they find Tai and Kari about to be fed to a Sharkmon, and they promptly rescue them. Suspending Captainmon over the Sharkmon in their place, Matt, T.K., Tai, and Kari return to their trip at the beach with their friends. Voice Actors (Bandai CD version only) ''Japanese'' : Yuuto Kazama as Yamato Ishida : Hiroko Konishi as Takeru Takaishi : Toshiko Fujita as Taichi Yagami : Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami : Kenta Miyake as Captainmon ''English'' : Michael Reisz as Matt : Wendee Lee as T.K. : Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya : Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya : Jim Cummings as Captainmon Box Art Matt and TK in Skull Island Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Matt and TK in Skull Island Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Action/Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games